Issue 120
Issue 120 is the one-hundred-twentieth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, as well as part six and finale of Volume 20: All Out War - Part One. Plot A zombified Holly continues biting Denise, as a terrified Heath runs towards her. Rick quickly shoots Holly off of Denise and frantically asks for a weapon to amputate her arm. Outside, Negan begins to throw more grenades over the wall and yells at Rick that the war could've been avoided by following his rules. Heath's leg is blown off in the process and Denise rushes over to taking him over to her house to stop the bleeding. Rick advises that they should amputate Denise's arm, but she insists that she is the only one who can save Heath and needs both arms, remarking that "it's probably too late for her anyway". Carl hears the grenades going off, and rushes towards the door to go help his father, but Andrea tells him that its not safe and reassures him that they will help Rick. Dwight leads a group of Saviors, instructing them how to attack Alexandria. Ezekiel and Michonne dodge a grenade, and stay behind to help out residents trapped in their homes. Paul is running through the smoke looking for Rick, but is sidetracked by a stray grenade thrown over the wall. He immediately catches the grenade and throws it back over the wall, killing a Savior in the process. Dwight emerges from the aftermath of the blast and instructs the remaining Saviors to throw more grenades over the wall. When they turn their back to him, Dwight draws his pistol and kills them all. Jesus sees this and Dwight reminds him that he is on Alexandria's side and he needs to be trusted. Rick emerges from the street and leads Carl and Andrea away from their house, mentioning that all the perimeter houses are at risk. A grenade goes off behind them, knocking the trio to the ground. Rick calls for Carl in fear as he doesn't respond. Negan gloats about how successful his bombing of Alexandria is and is stunned when a group of survivors start firing on The Saviors, and Negan orders them to escape immediately. Maggie Greene, now the de facto leader of the Hilltop Colony arrives with most of the community's survivors, repelling the remaining Saviors away. Rick takes a conscious Carl to Denise for her to look over after suspecting that he may have been burned by the blast. Denise confirms with Rick that Heath will be okay and Carl is revealed to have gone uninjured, only having been knocked down by the blast. Maggie appears and tells Rick and Andrea that she has brought a whole lot of survivors down to help. Rick asks Maggie if she is in charge of the Hilltop, which she replies "I guess I am". Rick collapses from his injuries sustained in the bombings. Whilst the Saviors escape, one of their trucks breaks down and one of them reveals that the gas tank has a leak from where it had been damaged, and then suggests piling into another truck so that they can retreat. Negan then shuts the Savior down and asks him whether or not he is aware of a nearby fire station or of the approaching sirens of a fire truck, pointing out that the burning smoke in the distance from Alexandria indicates that they have won the battle. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Heath *Olivia *Denise Cloyd *Paul Monroe *Kal *Dwight *Negan *Ezekiel *Gary *Davis *Holly (Zombified) *The Saviors *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens *Hilltop Colony residents. Deaths *Holly (Zombified) *Charles (Off-Screen) *Betsy (Off-Screen) *Orson Family (Off-Screen) *Gary *Davis *Many unnamed Saviors. Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Gary. *First (and last) appearance of Davis. *Last appearance of Holly. (Zombified) Category:Media and Merchandise